Thinking Out Loud
by Lightning Before Thunder
Summary: When you first met Kíli you were on a date. When you first met Kíli he was sitting across the room from you, with a smirk on his face and a glass in his hand. When you first met Kíli, you had no idea that the dark haired, brown eyed man would become , not only, your best friend but your shot at true love. *Modern AU* *Eventual smut* *Sunmary probably isn't the best*
1. Chapter 1

This is a modern Kili one shot

* * *

The first time you saw the head of curly brown hair and brown eyes that made you melt, you were on a date. You were in a small little pub, sitting at a small little table with your date that had nicer and longer hair than you did.

Thats when you saw the curly dark hair and dark eyes, staring at you from across the room. He looked you once over and raised his glass, giving you a wink. You felt yourself blush as you turned away, and focused back on what your date was saying.

But your eyes once again wandered to the curly dark haired man, still staring at you. You bit your lip and kept eye contact with him and his beautiful brown eyes. He was captivating and even though your own date was good looking; the stranger across the bar was more of your type.

"Im going to get another drink." You stood from your chair and straightened the skirt of your dress out. Your date, who's name you'd forgotten, gave you a look and the returned to his own glass.

"Nice to know you care about this date so much." You muttered as your reached the bar. You leaned against the bar, trying to get the attention of the bartender.

"Another shot of whiskey." You looked to your left and up, meeting the eyes of the stranger you were captivated by.

"And whatever this beautiful woman wants. On me." A wink was sent in your direction and you blushed in response.

"Uhh...thanks. Another ale please." The bartender left to grab your drinks and you stood there in silence, gawking at the man.

"Im on a date." You wanted to kick yourself. This man clearly didn't care.

"Not going well? He doesn't seem to be peaking your interest." You angled your body towards his and leaned against the bar on one elbow.

"What makes you say that?" The man in front of you looked over at your date and took a step closer to you.

"Why would you be over here hiding from him? If he was really interesting to you, I'd think you'd be over there." You looked back at your date, his blue eyes now on you. When you turned back, the man with the curly hair was gone, leaving you and your drink.

"Thanks." You grabbed the glass and lifted it to your lips and took a long swig before returning to your date.

"Sorry about that."

* * *

You sighed and lifted the files onto your hip, trying to balance files and the cup of coffee in your hand. You were having a rough enough morning and you didn't need spilled coffee and lost files to make it any better.

"Good morning Miss Y/LN." You sighed and stepped into the office and made your way to your desk. You had just set the files down on your desk when you felt a hand on your hip. You stood rigid as you felt the hand start to move up your waist.

"I missed you, Y/N." Your 'date' was running his hands up and down your sides before finally settling on your hips again.

"Legolas..." It had only been your first week at this office, and Legolas, the bosses son no less, had asked you on a date. You gladly accepted, because both the boss and his son were very attractive. But you had no idea how boring Legolas was.

"Good morning." You felt your body freeze as his lips met the skin of your neck. He slowly trailed his lips up and down your neck, despite your protests.

"Legolas." Legolas stepped away from you, but not before giving your hips one last squeeze. You sighed and sat down at your desk and started massaging your temples.

"Rough morning? Date didn't go too well?" You jerked in surprise and knocked your coffee of your desk and into the floor. Your eyes were locked on the coffee and you let out a small whimper.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." You bent down and picked up the dropped coffee and threw the cup in the garbage. That's when you finally looked up to see the same warm brown eyes you saw the night before last.

"You..." You blushed and looked away, continuing to wipe up your coffee.

"Me." He smiled down at you and when you stood, he held out his hand.

"Kili. My names Kili. And yours?" You felt your mind blank. What in gods name was your name?

"Uhh...My n-name is...Y/N..." You felt a blush dusting your cheeks and nose, when he raised your hand and pressed his lips to your hand.

"Nice to meet you. Formally." You licked your lips and opened your mouth tos peak, when a blonde man and another dark haired man approached Kili, and gave him a look.

"Kili, we're here to do business, not flirt with pretty women." Still, he held your hand, and kept eye contact.

"I need to work. I have to work." You pulled your hand away and sat in your desk chair and turned away from him. You could feel his eyes on your for a moment longer before he finally turned away.

* * *

The pair of men came back every day that week, and every day, Kili would stop at your desk and give you a flirty smile and a wink. Much to your annoyance, annoyance that you liked his attention.

"Kili." Today however, Kili was standing by your desk as well as the boss's son, Legolas. He made it no secret that he wanted to take you out again, and in his mind, get physical. You were less enthusiastic about going out with the blonde. You thought he was boring and you had very little in common.

"Legolas." The pair stared at each other with hard looks and hard glares, and then they turned their eyes on you.

"You know him?" Legolas was questioning your knowledge of the man, something you didn't appreciate.

"We met the night you two shared your boring date." You could feel the tension between the two and you slowly slinked down in your chair, desperate to disappear from their view.

"I wasn't aware you were there. We had a lovely time, by the way." You pressed your hands to your temples and massaged them, feeling way too tired to deal with them.

"I'm sure she was having a nice time. That's why she had to escspe your presence." You felt the tension grow thicker in the air. Slowly you raised your head and looked at the two men. Legolas was glaring at Kili, and Kili looked amused.

"Legolas!"

"Kili!" The two men were called away to the boss's office for a meeting, leaving you to quietly stew in your awkaward encounter.

"Two men. Nice." You rolled your eyes and covered your eyes with your hand. You could not do this today. Not today.

* * *

The weekend had finally come and you couldn't be more relieved. You didn't have to work, and you avoided saying yes to Legolas's pestering. He had asked you for another date multiple times in one day, and you had enough.

You didn't snap at him, you didn't say no. Instead you feigned sickness and left early. What Legolas didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Whixh brought you to the weekend, and your desire to sit on the beach. You told yourself you wouldn't be stuck inside all weekend. You told yourself you would go out and go to the beach and enjoy the sun on your skin.

Which is also where you ran into Kili once more. But this time, he was shirtless. And wet. Your eyes were glued, shamelessly to his chest, as he stood halfway down the beach, talking to a pretty blonde.

You sighed and tore your eyes away. Of course he would be talking to a pretty blonde. Of course he would have a girlfriend. All the flirting he had done was all in jest at your feelings.

"Stupid." You laid back on your towel and closed your eyes. You just started to relax when you felt the sun disappear behind some clouds. Or you thought they were clouds. But when you opened one eye, you saw the curly brown haired Kili, standing above you.

"I have to stop running into you. Although this would be my favourite so far." Boldly, he ran his eyes down your body and smirked. You felt your body heat up and you felt a gush between your legs.

"Won't your girlfriend miss you?" You snapped at him as your stood and brushed the sand from your body and bathing suit. You could feel his eyes slowly, rake over your body.

"The blonde one? With the curly hair?" When you heard Kili laugh; your crossed your arms, annoyed with him.

"That would be my uncles girlfriend. And he doesn't like to share. Mind you neither do I." Kili winked at you and stepped closer.

"Y/N I've been meaning to ask you something for the past week and I've never been able to ask it. I don't know if I'd call it nerves or just cowardice but..." You bit your lip and looked down at your toes in the sand. Was he going to ask you on a date?

"You don't have to be shy." You felt his hands under your chin, directing your eyes back to him. He smiled at you and slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours.

"Would you go on a date with me? I promise I'll be more interesting than that bobble head." You couldn't stop the half scoff-half laugh from leaving your lips.

"Yes. I would."

* * *

A Kili modern AU one shot! This will probably be a few parts because I actually really enjoyed writing this! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

You touched the cup of coffee in your hand, and read over the files you were given. Ever since Kili had come to the office, and flirted with you, Legolas and his father have been on your ass. You have worked overtime every night this week, and were told to come in an hour earlier each morning. You swore they were out to get you, and it was damn annoying.

" _Take these and deal with them. You're going to be working this weekend as well. If our company is to merge with theirs, we want to make sure they can't screw us over._ " You grit your teeth as Legolas and his father, and your boss's, voice filtered through your head.

"So while they're doing whatever the fuck rich people do, I'm busy working." You sighed again and set the cup down to flip the piece of paper you were on, over. The words started to jumble together and you had to sit back and close your eyes, before you went cross eyed.

"You never called me for our date." You opened your eyes and looked up at the man who was on your mind, more than you'd like to admit. And normally, you would feel elated to see Kili, but you were annoyed.

"No I didn't call you for our date because I have been over my head working for the King Bobblehead and his little mini me!" You stood and grabbed your files and shoved them under your arm and had just grabbed your coffee cup, when you felt his hand in your arm.

"Hey, what did I do? Are you okay?" You sighed and felt your resolve cracking. It wasn't Kili's fault and you shouldn't be taking it out on him.

"I've just been very busy working. I've been busy working overtime at night and I've got to work the weekend so..." You frowned and sat back down, the files landing on the table with a loud thud.

"The merger, hey? My uncle's company may possibly merge with theirs. It's a big deal." Kili grabbed a file and looked some of the pages over before placing it back down.

"He's kind of a nervous son of a bitch isn't he? He really wants to make sure he's got his ass covered." When you pictured your boss, thranduil, nervous wasn't exactly what came to mind.

Cold, determined, calculated was what came to mind. And his blue eyes. His eyes were beautiful but they cut right through you. And as attractive as he was, as as his son, you couldn't help but think of the warm brown eyes of the man in front of you.

"You owe me a date." You watched Kili pick up your files, and your coffee, and smiled wide at you.

"I have to go over these files." You reached for the files, only to have Kili pull back, the files out of reach.

"I'll help you. We'll make a date of it. Not what I was going to have happen on our first date, but we'll make it work. We'll get take out and go over these files and talk about the bobble heads." You giggled and reached for the files once more. Again, Kili turned away as he gave you a cheeky grin.

"I promise I'm not an axe murderer." You rolled your eyes and grabbed your bag and slung it across your body.

"I hope not. Cause I got a very nice can of pepper spray with your name on it. If you try anything I don't like." You gave Kili a wink this time and left the coffee shop, the curly haired wonder in tow.

"Should I just keep following you then? Not that I was before. I wasn't following you I swear. My uncle's office is actually down the street, if you believe it. I come to this coffee shop quite a lot." You looked over your shoulder at the bumbling Kili, and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. I trust you. If you were Legolas however, I would be a little weirded out." You opened the door of your small jeep and set your bag down inside before you grabbed the files from Kili and set those down as well.

"Does he bother you? Bobblehead? Because I could say something to him." You felt flattered that he would willingly say something to Legolas.

As son of one of the most powerful businessmen in the city, it was actually quite endearing knowing Kili would defend her. It wasn't a trait you would find in most men, and if the trait was there, Thranduil's reputation would've put a stop any honourable notions; like Kili's.

"That's very sweet of you, but I do need my job." You motioned for Kili to get into your vehicle, and once you got in, he followed.

"How did you get that job anyway? I mean no offence but you don't seem like the kind of woman to..." He trailed off and you looked to your right, giving him a look to continue.

"Look I know their reputation. Legolas and Thranduil, they...well they use their charm and good looks to...they would never force women into anything but they..." You sighed and placed a hand on Kili's knee.

"I know what you're trying to say. And no im not. I wouldn't sleep with them to get the job, or even because I wanted to. They're not my type of men, and even if they were, they're my bosses. It's not right. Besides they both seem incredibly conceited and boring." You removed your hand and placed it back on the steering wheel. You pulled out of the parking space and started driving back to your apartment, your mind focused on driving, instead of being distracted by Kili.

But you desperately wanted to be distracted by Kili. Maybe not while driving but any other time. You'd love for him to make you focus on him and his voice or what his hands would be doing to you.

"This is it. This is my little apartment." You parked and got out of the car, your eyes focused on your building and not Kili.

"Looks nice." You opened the back door to grab the files, but were stopped by Kili's hand on your waist.

"I got them. Don't worry about it." He flashed you a flirty smile and you stepped back, letting him take them.

"Thank you Kili." You unlocked the main door with your key and held it open for Kili who seemed to be one step right behind you. You flashed him a smile and walked to the elevator, waiting in silence with him.

The ride up to your apartment wasn't filled with any talking, but more silence. The silence between you two was a little uncomfortable, for you anyway, but nothing too awkward.

"Sorry for the mess." That was the first thing you spoke to Kili as you opened your apartment door. You set your bag down and smiled widely as you heard the sound of paws hitting the hardwood.

"Sorry for Jojo." You bent down as your puppy came flying towards you, tongue hanging out to the side of her mouth.

"Hi jojo! Who's a good girl?" Unaware that Kili was watching you, you continued to play with Jojo, until you felt a hand brush against yours.

"What kind of dog is she?" You flushed and cleared your throat.

"Oh...she's a Pomksy. Pomeranian/Husky. She looks like s husky but the size of a Pomeranian. This is as big as she'll get." You blushed when you felt his eyes still on you and you shifted a little.

"I should actually take her outside to the bathroom. You okay here for a while?" You opened the hall closet and grabbed her leash, and hooked it on her collar.

"I'll come with you. If that's okay? We could take her for a walk?" You bit your lip and tried to fight the blush that was working up your neck.

"Uh...Sure. That'd be nice." You grabbed your keys, against, from the hook on the wall and left the apartment once more.

Kili stood beside you even as you rode down the elevator, silence once more filling the space between you.

"We don't have to go far." You closed the main entrance door and held Jojo's leash in one hand and shoved the other in your coat pocket.

"If you're hungry I saw a little Thai place down the street a ways?" You brushed your hair behind your ears and felt flush.

"We can just go back to my apartment and order there. I don't think they'd like a little JoJo running around." You heard Kili laugh beside you and when you looked over, you saw his nod slightly.

"I guess not."

* * *

When you got back to your apartment, you jumped on the cupboard and sat with your legs crossed. You could hear JoJo running around, and Kili was probably exploring your apartment. You unlocked your phone and started clicking away, looking for places to order take out from.

"What do you want? Chinese? Thai? Greek? Indian? Pizza?" You were so engrossed in your phone that you didn't notice Kili standing in front of you, until you felt his hands on both sides of your legs.

"You get whatever. I trust you not to poison me." You jumped and looked at him, your eyes meeting for s moment before you looked away, shyly.

"Chinese it is." You felt fingers brush against your cheeks and you met his eyes again. He was staring intently at you, his eyes just searching yours.

"Kili..." You saw him leaning in and despite your best judgement, you didn't pull away. His lips met your lips, the skin barely brushing each other. You closed your eyes and leane din, increasing the pressure of your lips against his. You felt his hands grip your hips and lift you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

His hands gripped your ass and held you in place, as his kiss grew more intense. You felt yourself moaning into his kiss as his cock grew harder against you.

"Bedroom?" You snapped out of your daze and pushed against him and dropped your legs, standing before him.

"Kili...Its too soon. We barely know each other." You expected him to be mad, but he wasn't. He smiled at you and placed his hands on your cheeks, his thumbs rubbing against your soft skin.

"I will never pressure you to do anything. If you're not ready than we won't do s thing alright?" You nodded and smiled shyly, embarrassed. You knew you shouldn't be embarrassed, but you were.

Kili was an attractive man and you were sure that many other women would've jumped st the chance to have sex with him.

"You still hungry?" You nodded and reached for your forgotten phone. You clicked s few buttons and in a few moments you had food ordered.

"Kili..." You felt embarrassment creeping up again, and you felt obliged to apologize.

"Don't worry about it, it's okay. We'll eat and go over those files. It really wasn't my idea of a first date, but hey, it could be fun." You rolled your eyes but smiled anyway.

"Yeah. Fun."


	3. Chapter 3

You sat with your legs crossed on your couch and faced Kili. You had a wine glass in your hand, and your empty Chinese food containers on the coffee table. You smiled and ok a swig of wine as you listened to him talk about his family, and all the pranks he pulled with his brother.

You laughed and you joked, you every flirted once or twice. You were having a surprisingly nice time. It wasn't suroisig because you were spending time with Kili, was surprising because you had to be looking over files. And that was boring as hell.

"God I am so done with files." You said that exactly 10 minutes before Kili grabbed your files and stashed them under the couch. He then proceeded to pork the cork off a wine bottle and fill your glass and his.

"No more files." Which brought you to the place you're at now. Drinking on the couch, with Kili telling stories and making you laugh until your ribs hurt.

"You sound like a damn troublemaker." He didn't deny the claims. He put the glass of wine to his lips and smirking before taking a long sip.

"Oh! Let's play never have I ever. I'll start!" You giggled and racked your Erin for a question.

"Never have I ever...stolen anything? And if you have you'll have to drink." You watched as Kili took a swig and smiled at you.

"You're such a good girl." You rolled your eyes and waited for his question.

"Never have I ever gotten drunk on a Tuesday." Random. But still, you took a swig of your wine.

"Maybe I was wrongn about you being a good girl?" You blushed as he winked at you.

"Never have I ever stripped down and ran around naked..?" You ended your question hesitantly as if you were unsure if you should be asking it at all.

"Kili!" You reached out and smacked his arm as he took a long swig.

"I'm brave. I get dared to do something and I do it." You couldn't stop blushing. And you couldn't stop picturing the handsome raven haired man in front of you buck naked. Your eyes left his and trailed down his body, shamelessly staring at his thighs and crotch.

"Never have I ever had sex in the snow." You raised an eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look. Who in gods name would have sex in the snow?

"You've never?" You shook your head and ate your wine glass down.

"Who in gods name would have sex in the snow anyway? That'd be cold and uncomfortable and..." You shivered. Youdoudlnt even imagine it.

"Never have I ever fallen in love at first sight." You watched him, carefully. He made eye contact and placed the glass to his lips. He opened his mouth and finished the wine his glass, with a flirty smirk on his face.

* * *

You woke up the next morning with a slight headache. You rolled over and blinked twice before sitting up, in a panic. It was already half past nine and you were later than sin on a Sunday.

You ripped the covers off of your body and jumped out of bed, your eyes wide and your heart racing. You ripped your closet door open and grabbed a skirt and a shirt. You stripped as quickly as possible and re-dressed.

You stumbled out of your room, grabbing and pulling at your hair to get it pulled into a loose bun.

"I'm so late!" You reached for your keys one the counter and stopped. A white sheet of paper was laying on the counter with your name on it. You reached out and grabbed it and opened it slowly.

"Thank you for the Chinese food and wine. I'll have to repay the favour, but there won't be any work involved. Just fun so I can hear your beautiful laugh again ;) Call me or text me later -Kili." You bit your lip and re-read the note another 3 times before ou realized what you were doing.

"Shit!" You grabbed the note, and your files and ran out the door. You didn't bother with the elevator and decided to run down the stairs to the 1st floor. You instantly regretted it the moment you touched first floor, as you found your lungs were on fire and your feet were already cramping.

"Other than the note, not my day!" You grit your teeth and continued to run tonyoir car, hoping to make it in time to spare your job.

* * *

"Well good morning sleepyhead. Nice of you to join us." You have the secretary a pleasing look as you peered into the boss's office. Or tried to.

"Is he here?" Thankful something was on your side. The Secretary shook her head and handed you a cup of coffee.

"You look like you need it, hun." You gave her a brief smile and grabbed the cup, before running to your desk. You slammed your files down and then your cup. You redid your hair and straightened your clothes.

"Miss L/N, in my office." You froze and felt your heart rate increasing. Did he know you were almost an hour late? Did he know that you blew off looking over files to spend time with his rival?

"Now." You grabbed the files just in case and slowly walked to the office. You stepped in and had the door closed behind you.

"Sit." You sat down and held the files up to your chest as if they were your lifeline or shield.

"Good morning sir." Your voice shook and quivered as you spoke. Your eyes drifted to where Legolas was standing, near the window of the large office. His eyes were grazing up and down your body, appreciatively and creepily.

Legolas was a handsome man, you would never doubt that. But he seemed to be too interested in you. And you thought he was boring and conceited. He may be a smart business man, like his father, but he had an ego. Both him and his father did.

"What do you find out about the other company in those files? Do we have reason to be concerned about anything they have presented for the merger?" You opened s file and scanned the page.

"They are very straight forward. They want to merge and they want their equal share of controlling distribution. Nothing that they have presented seems to be a cover for anything devious." Your mind wandered to Kili.

The way he was joking with you yesterday, and then with the note this morning. You felt your body come alive even just thinking about seeing him again.

"That seems unlikely for a Durin. All Durin's are capable of manipulation. All of them." You froze as your were reading a law mid-sentence. It sounded like he was giving you a warning about Kili.

"I want our lawyers contacted and I want them to draw a strict contract. I will not be made a fool because of Thorin Oakenshield Durin." You could only nod and as you stood, you felt both Thranduil's and Legolas's eyes on you.

"All Durin's are capable of manipulation, Y/n. Don't fall for his foolish charms. He is using you." You stood facing the door. You licked your lips and gave a small nod of your head before you left the office.

You walked back to your desk and set your files down, and then sat down yourself. You looked back at Thranduil's office and rolled your eyes.

Thranduil and Legolas didn't know you well enough to care about your well being. And even if they were its your choice.

"Y/n, call on 3." You sighed again and took the call. You placed the phone to your ear and spoke softly, hoping to avoid unwanted attention from the boss.

"Did I disturb you?" Kili. You sat back in your chair and smiled wide, a light brush across your cheeks.

"No. No I just got out of a little meeting with the..." You looked around and angled your head away from the office.

"The bobbleheads?" You let out a small laugh and even though he couldn't seenyu, you giggled.

"Yeah. The bobbleheads." Kili had stopped speaking for a moment. You took the phone from you ear and looked at the base, wondering if you'd somehow lost connection.

"I was wondering what you were doing later?" You opened your mouth to speak when you heard Thranduil's door open, and both himself and Legolas left the office.

"Y/n, grab the files and come with us. We're going to pay Thorin Durin a visit." You could hear Kili laughing in the background as he made fun of the pair of bobbleheads. You winced and covered the ear piece, hoping to god they didn't hear anything.

"I gusss I'm coming to visit you." You spoke when it was clear and then made a series of goodbyes before hanging up.

"Yes sir. Coming sir." You grabbed your coat and the files and scrambled to follow them and their long legs.

* * *

Arriving at the office of Thorin, was nerve wracking enough, but when you knew Kili would be there, as well, made it seem unbearable. You tried to keep still, but as the elevator climbed in height, you got a little more nervous each time.

"Don't be nervous, darling." Legolas grabbed your hand and squeezed, and while you would've enjoyed the sentiment, you wished it wasn't from Legolas.

"We're here." The doors opened and when you stepped out, you had to say that you were impressed.

The office was bigger than you expected and it was open and airy. A desk sat in the front of the office with a pretty looking receptionist, and behind her were 5 small desks and then a corner office.

"Good afternoon Mr..." Thranduil cut her off by slamming a file on her desk, a look of anger on his face.

"Where is Thorin? I require his immediate attention." You frowned as the secretary winced. Thranduil was being unnecessarily rude to her and it made you uncomfortable.

"I'll get him sir." The pretty receptionist stood and walked away from the desk and back towards the big office. You watched her knock on the door and then peak her head in.

Once she was done speaking she returned the the front desk, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"He will see you now." Thranduil and Legolas walked ahead of you. You hung back for a moment and then offered her a smile.

"I'm sorry about them." You looked past her and then licked your lips.

"Really, I am." You walked around the desk and followed your boss to the door, and then inside the office.

"Thranduil." A deep voice caught your attention and drew your eyes from the large window, to the man sitting behind the desk.

"Thorin." You felt Thorin's eyes move from Thranduil to you. Thorin smirked at you and angled his head, looking you once over. You frowned and bit your lips, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable by his gaze and the tension in the room.

"Please, sit." You sat in the small chair behind the bigger two in front of the desk, and proelared to take notes. The files you once had, were with Legolas.

"Where should we begin?" You could hear malice dripping from Thorin's voice and you swallowed nervously. Something about this meeting, made you think it wouldn't end in happy tones and sunshines.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Thanks to my first reviewers:

Guest

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

MountainCat3

vballrocks9

And the reader who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay


	4. Chapter 4

*This chapter contains mature, non-consensual touching. If this is not something you want to read, please skip to the end of the chapter or to the next one*

* * *

It was an hour later and the meeting was still going, when you were promptly kicked out. You were told, by Thranduil, to go back to the office and start preparing the necessary paperwork for the lawyers. You weren't sure if that meant for the merger or for them to sue the Durin's.

Either way you encouraged the break. You grabbed your files and couldn't leave the office fast enough. You walked out and walked round the corner and out of sight and let out a breath of relief.

"Rough meeting?" You jumped and turned your head in the direction of the voice, coming face to face with a blonde. He was a handsome man, much like Kili. He had bright blue eyes and long hair tied back, paired with a beard and moustache.

"Fili." You blushed and blinked. The other half of the Durin brothers.

"You must be Y/n. Kili hadn't shut up about you since he met you. It's nice to meet you." You blinked again and shook his outstretched hand. You wouldn't have thought you'd meet Fili. At least not yet?

"He talks about me?" You blushed again. You couldn't stop a smile from forming on your face. Fili smiled at you and crossed his arms, a smirk forming.

"He never stops talking. Especially about you." You felt your heart flutter in your chest. You had only met him a while ago, but you already held deep feelings for the handsome man.

"That's...that's good to know." You grinned widely.

"So you're the older Durin?" You licked your lips and balanced the files in your arms. You were supposed to be on the way back to the office to prepare the lawyers files, but you wanted to talk to Fili some more, and hopefully run into Kili.

"The older, smarter, stronger and more responsible Durin. And better looking." Fili winked at you and set you into a fit of giggles.

"Y/N! Hi sweetheart." Kili appeared next to you and wrapped an arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your temple.

You looked at him in shock and surprise. You may have had a date with Kili last night, shared a bottle of wine, and kissed, but you didn't think that he would be open to public displays of affection yet.

"H-hi..?" You felt Kili squeeze your waist as he talked to his brother while you were in a daze. You loved the way Kili's arm felt around your waist and the way his lips felt on your skin. You loved the way he felt like comfort.

"I have to go. Shit. I better be back before they leave." You snapped out to your daze as you heard raised voices coming from the office.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." You had just turned your head and looked at Kili, as he placed his lips against your forehead.

"Can I see you tonight?" You bit your lip and nodded, and then had to pull away. You didn't want to, but you knew you had to. If you didn't now, you didn't think you ever would.

"I'll see you tonight then." With a squeeze to your hand, you turned and walked to the elevator.

* * *

*This part contains mature and non-consensual touching. If you are sensitive to this or do not want to read it, please skip ahead*

* * *

You sighed and clamped your eyes shut and massaged your temples. You had a hell of a day, and it was now just over. Being an hour and a half later than you were supposed to be off, you were starved and tired.

With a long sigh, you shut off your desk lamp and stood up slowly. You stretched your arms over your head and turned to grab the files, freezing when you felt a pair of hands on your waist.

"Late night?" You felt chills run down your spine. Legolas was standing flush behind you with his hands moving from your waist to your hips. You licked your lips and fought to find the right words to say to him.

"I was Judy about to leave. I am tired and I need to go home." Legolas moved your hair off of your neck and bent down, his lips tracing against the skin behind your ear.

"Come out with me. I'll buy you dinner and then you can come back to my place." You didn't want to. You wanted to push him away and say no, even tell him to fuck off. But you were scared.

"I-I can't. I have to go home. I have things to do." You wanted to leave. You wanted to escape him. The way his lips felt on your skin and the way his hands gripped your hips, gave you the idea that he wouldn't back down without a fight.

"I promise you'll get to bed early." You felt a shudder working its way down your spine. The way he was speaking to you made your skin crawl. You got such a terrible feeling from him.

"I can't. I have to go." You jerked away and faced him, looking up into his blue eyes. They wer a shade darker than usual, and were filled with lust. You took a step back, pressing yourself back against the desk. You needed out.

"No you don't." With a quick and jerky motion, you were placed on your desk and Legolas had stepped in between your legs. His hands and arms trapped you where you sat.

Your eyes widened and your breathing picked up as his hands started reaching for your shirt. You felt frozen in fear as he popped a button undone, followed by another one. And then another.

'Fight! Don't just sit there!' You snapped out of your daze and pushed against his chest with all of your night. He stumbled back and you took gang chance to stand and get off the desk.

"The answer is no!" You grabbed your files and your coat and pushed past him.

"You can't say no to me!" His hands wrapped around your waist and you dropped your files in surprise. You jerked against him, but he easily overpowered you. He almost threw you back on your desk and your head connected with the wooden cupboard.

"You don't get to tell me no!" His hands grabbed your shirt and he pulled, ripping he buttons and the shirt in two. You fought as hard as you could against him. You needed to fight harder.

"You like this don't you, you little slut!" His hands grabbed as your breasts as you screamed and started clawing at his hands and wrists.

"Get off me! Get off of me now!" You pulled your hand back and then lurched it forward, connecting your palm with his face.

Legoals jerked back in shock. You wasted no time in jumping off the desk and picked up the files as quickly as possible. You started running towards the elevator and pressed the button, impatiently.

"You're going to regret that, Y/N."

* * *

You drove to your apartment and climbed the stairs, two steps at a time. You just wanted to get in and get out of these clothes and burn them. After that, you'd get into a burning hot shower and scrub your skin.

"Hey sweetheart! I was waiting for you. Why were you so long?" Kili. You couldn't look at Kili. Not now.

You ignored Kili and shoved your key in your door and turned the lock. You could feel him staring at you and slowly he reached out to touch you. You recoiled and smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" You felt the weight of what happened finally hit you. You smacked your hand against the door and felt your body shaking.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Kili touched your arm again. You started sobbing and when he pulled you into his arms, you became an incoherent mess.

"Slow down baby, slow down. Tell me what happened." You pulled away and sniffles, your eyes red and puffy.

"Did someone hurt you?" You nodded and bit your lip as another wave of tears hit you. You slowly unzipped your coat, just enough to show Kili your bare skin underneath.

You watched as his he's lowered and then you heard an almost inhuman growl leave his lips. When he looked back up at you, his eyes were darker and he had a dangerous look in them.

"I'll rip his fucking balls off." You covered your hand with your mouth and sobbed into your palm. You were so ashamed of what happened; so embarrassed.

"I'm sorry..." His hands met your cheeks as he cradled them and wiped your tears. He brought you back into his arms and wrapped his arms around your back. One hand was smoothing down your hair, and the other was rubbing circles into your back.

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. You did nothing. It wasn't you. Shh...it's okay." You felt your sobs subsiding to sniffles and whimpers. Kili pulled back and pressed a kiss to your forehead, his lips lingering for a moment and then he pulled away.

"Let's go inside and we'll get you into bed okay?" You nodded and opened the door, said hello to JoJo and the dropped your bag. You sighed and stumbled to your bedroom, the activity of the day taxing you.

"Hey sweetheart?" You pulled off your jacket and set it on the bed. You closed your eyes and took the remaining bits of your shirt and tossed it in the trash.

"Y/N? Can I come in?" The door opened slowly and Kili walked in and then stood in front of you.

"Kili..." Your eyes started to blur again.

"Shh...it's okay. No more tears." Gone was his jacket, leaving him in a plain black t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms. He wrapped those arms around you and pulled you tight to his chest. You once again, let your head rest on his chest.

* * *

Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviewer:

Guest


	5. Chapter 5

You lay on the couch curled up into Kili's side, drying tears every now and then, while he had a movie on. His arm was securely wrapped around your shoulders and his other hand was on your knee. Every 20 minutes or so you would feel him turn and kiss the top of your head, his lips lingering.

"You'll be okay." You we're starting to feel your eyes getting heavier and just as you were about to close them for the night, you heard vibrating. Kili lurched forward and grabbed his phone, his eyes meeting yours with a sheepish smile.

"It's my mother. She worries about me. It doesn't matter how old I am, she'll always consider me her baby." You smiled softly and leaned back on the couch, as Kili answered the call.

"No, mom I'm fine. Yes I'm fine. I'm at...yes in at her apartment. Look something happened and I don't feel like telling you...well because it's not my place to say. No I won't tell Fili either. Not without her permission..." You reached out and touched his arm, a silent answer for him.

"Fine mom I'll tell you but I won't tell you in front of her...because she doesn't need to relive it a million times...yes...fine I'll tell Fili and Fili can tell you." You pulled away and let Kili stand. He gave you an apologetic smile before he stepped in the other room.

You sighed and rest your head on the arm of the couch and curled up into a ball. You kept watching whatever Kili had turned on, until you felt the weight of the day hit you, again. You sighed and closed your eyes, feeling sleep hitting you slowly.

"Shit! I'm sorry Y/N. I didn't mean to wake you. I was just about to leave." You st up and your eyes widened. You didn't want Kili to leave. If he left...

Kili must've seen the fear on your face. He rushed over to you and kneeled in front of you, placing his hands on your knees. He rubbed his thumbs across the covered skin, and looked into your eyes.

"Hey, sweetheart don't worry. If you want me to stay I will. I just thought you'd want some time alone. But I'll stay. Let me just let my mother know okay? She's such a worrier." You nodded and watched Kili step away, and then he made a call.

"I'm staying with her mom. She needs someone to stay. She's terrified. I'll see you tomorrow." You ran your hands through your hair, your fingers pulling through the knots and tangles. You winced as you accidentally tugged on your hair.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you go shower? I'll make you teas?" You bit your lip and stepped up to stand in front of him. Slowly, you wrapped your arms around his waist and rest your head on his chest.

"Thank you Kili. Thank you so much for today." One hand rubbed your back and the other smoothed down your hair.

"You're welcome. Go shower. Take as long as you want okay?" You pulled away and smiled at him and then brushed past him.

You walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind you, not bothering to lock it. You started the shower and let the water warm up, and then you stripped down.

You pulled the tank top you changed into off, and tossed it in the laundry bin. You stated st yourself in the mirror, your eyes glued to the ugly back and blue bruises on your breasts from where he squeezed. You could also see bruises on your hips where his hands held you.

" _I'll rip his fucking balls off!"_ You appreciated the aggressiveness Kili had towards Legolas. You weren't even sure if he knew that it was Legolas that did this to you, and you were sure to tell him; at the right time.

"Love?" You heard a knock on the door, and the it opened slowly.

"I didn't mean to interrupt..." You walked towards Kili and grabbed his hand, pulling him in further. You smiled shyly at him and made a move to take his shirt off, but his hands stopped you.

"What are you doing?" You ignored him and pulled his shirt up. His eyes were glued to your frame. He reached out and his fingers grazed the bruises on your breasts, his eyes hardening and then softening.

"No one deserves this treatment, but especially not you. You're too good, too sweet and too beautiful to have bruises from pain on your skin. If you are going to have bruises, it'll be love bites. Not bruises from a man's hands with intent to harm." Slowly, he stepped closer and placed his hands your hips. He moved his hands up and down your sides, before he kneeled in front of you.

He leaned in and placed gentle kisses on the bruises on your hips. You almost didn't feel his lips on your skin, that's how gentle he was being. He placed more kisses, up and down, tracing the bruises with his lips, as if it would somehow erase them.

"Kili..." You moaned as he trailed kisses to your stomach, and then he stood to face you. He placed his hands on your cheeks and let his brown eyes search yours. He leaned in and placed a kiss to your forehead and then the tip of your nose, followed by your cheeks and then your lips.

"Shower with me? Please? I just...I need the comfort." He looked hesitant, and thought for s moment, and then nodded his head.

"Thank you Kili. Thank you."

* * *

You lay in bed, on your side with Kili laying behind you. His hand was wrapped around your waist, his thumb drawing circles into your hips. You sighed and pushed yourself closer to him; enjoying the security he brought. He made you feel like everything would be fine; like nothing could hurt you.

"You should be sleeping. It's late." You turned your head slightly and looked at him over your shoulder. He had one eye opened and the other was closed. He had a playful smirk on his face, and even though he was trying to be serious, it wasn't working.

"I'm having trouble falling asleep. Would you talk to me? I'd fall asleep to the sound of your voice. Your voice is soothing." You felt a small kiss to the back of your neck, and unlike Legolas's, it made you feel warm.

Eveything about Kili made you feel warm, safe, secure. He made you feel better than anyone you had ever met. Every touch, every gaze, every small kiss he may give you, set your body aflame.

"I'll tell you some of the stupid shit Fili and I have done. And we've done a lot of stupid shit." Your eyes fluttered closed and you curled further into his embrace. You sighed as he started whispering into your ear.

He told you about the time he and Fili stole his uncles car to go joyriding. Or how he ground up worms and put in Fili's coffee to see if he could taste it.

"And sweetheart, let me tell you, I have never laughed so hard in my life."

* * *

Okay so I have to say that Kili is just the sweetest thing!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Guest

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

MountainCat3

vballrocks9

Thanks to the reader who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay


	6. Chapter 6

You felt rough fingers drawing circles into the skin on your upper back. You sighed and dig further into your bed and blankets, wanting to stay there all day. Slowly, the fingers dipped down into the curve in your back, and then your lower back and hips. You sighed, again and turned your head to face Kili.

"What's wrong baby?" You bit your lip and pushed your body up to rest on one arm. You felt the water works coming and you didn't think you could stop them.

"I'm scared Kili. I'm scared of going back." You didn't want to face Legolas, not after you hit him and he sexually assaulted you. You couldn't go back.

"Then don't. Don't go back. You're a smart and beautiful and independent woman. You could have any job you wanted, you don't need to stoop that low. And working for those two shit-heads, is low. It's beneath you." You sighed and moved closer to Kili, your eyes on his bare chest.

"And what would I do instead?" You ran a hand down his collar bone to his chest, smirking when you saw him shudder.

"You could stay in bed all day with me." You rolled your eyes and placed your hand flat against his chest.

"...or you could come with me to my uncle's office. I'm sure he could have you working there?" You froze and stared at his warm brown eyes. His eyes were looking over your eyes and your cheeks and mouth and nose. He leaned in and kissed your lips softly and carefully. As if he pressed his lips to yours with more pressure, he would her you.

"Do you really think that's the best idea? I agree that I need to leave the job and find a new one, but Kili...I'm not going to ask your uncle for a job when I'm kind of sleeping with and dating you." Kili reached out and brushed the hair from your eyes and then smiled.

"You should. You'd be good at it. Plus you'd have an in with the sexy nephew." You snorted and turned your head, laughing at the handsome man.

"What you don't think I'm sexy?" You turned back to look at him, and tapped his cheek lightly.

"You are sexy. But you're more than that, Kili. You are sweet, incredibly sweet, and protective and funny. You are the nicest man I've ever met, and God...your eyes." You blushed and looked down, filing the edge of the pillowcase suddenly interesting.

"You know what I love about you? What I find so intoxicating?" Kili placed his hand under your chin and made you look at him. His eyes softened even more so than they were, and he gave you a small smile.

"You are so brave and smart. You are funny and witty and you don't put up with my flirtatious nature all the time. You give me shit and I love that! I love that you give me shit, because I need it. God knows I need it. I need to be given a hard time. And you are so classy and sexy. You don't try to be sexy and that's what makes you sexy. And when you get embarrassed and blush, your cute little nose gets all red." And incur, you blushed.

"What are we doing, Kili? Are we together? Are we just FWB?" Kili gave you a confused look and then smiled. He placed his hands on your cheeks and pressed his lips to your forehead.

"I want us to be together. I want us to go on another date. I want to spend late nights with you and early mornings. I want to experience your pain and pleasure, and share tears and laughs." You didn't think Kili could be any sweeter.

"You have such a silver tongue, Mr. Durin." You giggled and leaned over him, pressing your lips to his.

"I have to get ready." You sighed and got off of the bed and walked to your closet, your eyes scanning the hanging clothes.

"You're not actually going to keep working there are you? Because I guarantee he will do it again." You turned to Kili and gave him a smile.

"I have to get ready to quit. I can't go in there half naked. I was wondering..." You bit your lip and pulled some clothes off the hangers.

"Would you come with me?" You heard nothing and when you looked over your shoulder, Kili was sitting up, the blanket dropped from his chest to his stomach.

"Of course I'm going to. I was going to anyway. The guy deserves to get his ass kicked." You snorted and finished buttoning your shirt.

"I appreciate the thought Kili, but don't. He's not worth it, okay?" You walked back over to your bed and gave Kili a light kiss and then pulled away.

"I need coffee." You turned and left your bedroom and made your way to the kitchen, a smile on your face the whole way.

Kili hadn't left you. He stayed the whole night and when you had a nightmare during the night he calmed you down and helped you back to sleep. Kili stayed with you and comforted you. He was such a good and kind man; unlike many of the men you'd encountered in your life.

"You're beautiful." You felt his strong arms wrap around your waist and his lips met the base of your throat.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Kili."

* * *

You stood in the elevator, your hands shaking. You couldn't think straight, you were s bundle of nerves. Your mind was racing a mile a minute and you were scared. You were so scared.

"It'll be alright. You'll be fine." You looked at Kili, standing beside you with a smile on his face. He grabbed your hand and squeezed it, his thumb running over the back of your hand.

"I'll be right there." The elevator doors opened and you stepped onto the floor. The receptionist look up at you, a forced smile on her face, and she stood.

"He's been expecting you." You licked your lips and followed the Secretary. Down the same office space, down the same hall you used to walk. You glanced at your desk and froze.

On top of your desk lay a rose. You stared at it, as if it would burn you. He was mocking you. The man was mocking you.

"Miss L/N?" You couldn't take your eyes off that damn rose sitting on the desk. Liekmit was supposed to be a gift; like he was thanking you.

"Miss?" You tore your eyes away from the rose and grit your teeth. You were not going to take this. Not now. No. You wouldn't.

You walked into the office. Both Thranduil and Legolas were in the office. Thranduil in his chair with an air of arrogance, and Legolas behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Miss L/N. What can I do for you and...him?" You took a deep breath and licked your lips.

"I quit. I quit. I'm done working here." You watched him sit up, his eyes moving from you to Kili, standing behind you.

"You quit?" You nodded.

"I'll clear my desk out now." You turned and walked out of the office to your desk. You started pulling things out, a box now placed on top by the secretary. You grabbed the rose in your hand and spun it in your fingers.

"To remind you of our special night." You gripped the rose in your hand, prepared to throw it back at him. But when you turned to face him, you saw Kili.

Kili was gripping his shirt in his hands, a scowl on his face and an almost inhuman growl escaping his throat.

"You son of a bitch! You put your hands on her!" Your eyes widened and you stood there in shock. You never expected Kili to do this, to do something like this.

"You assaulted her! You touched her without her consent!" Kili shoved him into the wall again, his grip tightening on his shirt. You snapped out of your daze and reached for him.

"Kili! Kili stop! Stop it!" Your words fell on deaf ears.

"You touch her again and I'll make you regret it!" Kili let him go and stepped back. You grabbed his arm and pulled, gaining his attention.

"Get your stuff. We're leaving." You scrambled to shove most of your things in the box, while keeping your eyes on Kili and Legolas, making sure they wouldn't fight.

"Y/N..." Kili grabbed your box of things and stepped out of your cubicle to let you leave first. You stepped out and glanced at Legolas.

"You're an asshole."


	7. Contains Smut

You were sitting on the couch, laptop on the coffee table, and newspaper in your lap. You were loooking back and forth between the two, carefully. You weren't going to miss a single opportunity. You were going to get a new job and you were going to kick ass at your new job. The problem was trying to find one.

"Come work for my uncle." You ignored Kili, and focused on the paper in front of you. You frowne and circled a few ads for jobs and then looked at the screen in front of you. Job searching. You hated job searching.

"Baby come on. He'll hire you. And I'll get to see you in during the day in sexy litttle skirts and a tight litt..." You raised your head and gave Kili a glare. It was short lived, however, because when he gave you a smirk your glare fell.

"You need to stop. I'm getting distracted." You looked away, forcefully and paid attention to your paper and laptop. You couldn't lie though. The way Kili spoke to you, with his deep and husky voice, it sent shivers down your spine.

"You've been at that for too long. You need a break." You focused on the laptop and the paper. Well you tried to. But when Kili's fingers trailed your shoulder and then dipped down your neck and collar bone. You tried not to moan as his fingers danced over your skin.

"You need to relax." You felt yourself being pulled up from the couch and into Kili's strong arms. One of his hands grabbed yours and the other was placed on your lower back.

"Kili, I don't have time for this. I have rent to pay. I have bills. I need a job." Kili didn't listen to your protests. He dropped your hands for a moment and turned on some music, before grabbing your hands again.

"Just one dance." You frowned and then smiled. The song he was playing, was one of your favourites.

"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive." You sang along to the smooth song as Kili danced with you, hand pushing you closer.

"You have a beautiful voice." You blushed and bit your lip.

"Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do. And nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't take my eyes off of you." Your eyes locked on his. He gave you a smile and then bent down and pressed his lips to yours, silencing your singing.

You moaned against his lips and threw your arms around his neck in a hurried state. You wanted Kili and you wanted him now. You moaned once more as his hands gripped your ass and lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist.

"I want to. I want this." You nodded, and kissed Kili again. You felt him walking with you as he kissed you, and when he reached your door, he held you with one hand and yanked your bedroom door open.

"God you are so beautiful and perfect." You loved Kili's compliments, but you knew it wasn't true. You weren't perfect. You felt like you had more flaws than most women your age, but Kili made them seem to disappear.

"You are so..." You cut him off by pushing him up to give you space. You pulled your shirt off and threw it to the side, unsure of where it landed, and not caring.

"You are...I think I love you." You felt his lips on yours and then they trailed down your neck and collar bone. He sucked lightly on your collar bone before moving down. His soft lips touched the top of your breasts.

You arched your back and pressed your breasts closer to him; closer to his mouth. You needed to feel his lips on yours, you needed to feel his passion.

"Let me take this off for you." You sat up and felt Kili's hands trail along the dye of your bra. You shivered at his touch, but welcomed it.

"Someone's sensitive." You wanted to hit Kili and kiss him for his stupid smirk on his face. You also wanted to kiss him until you both couldn't breathe.

"Just take the damn thing off and stop teasing me." Kili laughed against your lips, and then you felt the hooks of your bra separating and then it fell slightly, down your shoulders.

"God I can't wait to kiss these." You giggled as he pushed you down and then swiftly moaned as his lips wrapped around your left nipple. You grasped the sheets in your hands, not able to believe that he was able to make you feel so good after one kiss to your skin.

"Don't hold back, sweetheart. Give me every sound you can manage. I want to hear it all." You blushed and turned your head slightly. Kili wanted very sound, but you were still fairly shy making sounds around him.

"Come on sweetheart..." You felt him pull on your nipple with his lips, his tongue was lapping at the skin on your breast. You couldn't stop moaning. Your body was being flooded with lust and endorphins.

"Kili..." You could feel his smirk against your breast as he continued to suck your nipple.

"That's my girl." His mouth was pulled off and then he turned to the other nipple, repeating the same actions on it.

"Kili...please...touch me." He pulled his mouth off of your breast and then slowly ran his hand down your stomach to your thighs. He gripped your thighs and spread them, his fingers dancing down to the apex between them.

"You need to take these off." Kili put more pressure into the touch on your apex. His fingers dipped in as much as possible, earning a gasp from you.

"Kili!" You squirmed under his touch, yearning for more. You wanted and needed more. You had to have more.

"You want more, baby?" You felt his fingers hook into the waistline of your leggings and then with one quick tug, your leggings were down your leg. You watched Kili's eyes wander your naked frame. He licked his lip and then bent down and pressed his lips to the base of your neck.

"How fair is it that I'm naked and you're not?" Kili laughed against your neck and then he was off the bed and staring at you. He kept eye contact as he started stripping the clothes off his body.

Your jaw dropped at the sight of his naked body. Your eyes wandered down from the hair of his chest that trailed to his stomach and then down even further. Your eyes were firmly planted on his hard, thick cock.

"You're all mine, baby." You heard Kili growl, causing your legs to quiver and shake. He was such an attractive man and he made your body come alive.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too." Kili crawled up the bed and hovered over your body. He pressed his lips to yours twice, and then pushed his cock to your entrance, the tip barely entering you.

"Tell me if it's too comfortable okay?" You nodded and felt him push his hard length into your tight core. You inhaled sharply, and grasped his shoulders.

You were not a virgin, you had sex before and were quite comfortable with you pen body but Kili was the largest you'd had. He was the biggest, in both length and thickness.

"Hey, look at me sweetheart. Look at me. I won't move until you want me to okay?" You nodded and took a few shuddery breaths, trying to calm your racing heart. You couldn't believe this was happening.

"I want you to be comfortable. Okay?" You took a deep breath and then nodded, giving Kili the okay to start moving. Slowly, he pushed himself deeper and then pulled out slightly.

"That feel good?" You moaned in response and raised your hips. You could feel Kili's cock stretching you. He was filling you to the max, and it was making your head spin.

"Oh god, Kili. That feels amazing!" His hands found your hips and he pulled your hips towards him as he thrust in. You gripped the sheets and arche dyour back, feeling pleasure hit you like a ton of bricks.

"You're already going to cum, love?" His lips were on your neck. He pulled out and slammed back in, meeting your orgasm with his own.

"Fuck. I wish I would've lasted longer, but you are so tight." Kili fell beside you on the bed and pulled you towards him. His arm wrapped around your body and he pulled you half on top of him. Your head was resting on his chest, and your legs were tangled.

"My mother wants to meet you. She's been asking for a few weeks now. Apparently I am acting different and she wants to meet the woman who caused it." You closed your eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Yeah of course. I'd love to."

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers:

Elissa240

Guest

Guest


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up the next morning with an arm wrapped tightly around your waist and your head nuzzled against a neck. You could feel soft breaths against your ear and you slowly inched yourself away. You looked up at Kili, sleeping, and smiled to yourself.

"Morning." You pressed your lips to his softly and then unwrapped yourself from him. You bent and grabbed his shirt and threw it over your head. The shirt was too big for you, and looked more like a mini-dress than anything, but it was comfortable.

"So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your rover, that I know you can't afford. Bite that tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in boulder cause we ain't ever growing older." You cranked the radio up and swung your hips back and forth to the music. You were so focused on dancing and singing that you missed the knock on your apartment door.

"Hello? Kee?" You screamed and jumped as you heard someone in your apartment. When you turned, Fili's face came into view.

"Hey Y/N!" You grabbed the object closest to you and started whacking Fili on the arm.

"You don't enter someone's without permission! You could've given me a heart attack you asshat!" Your attack was stopped by arms circling your waist. Kili grabbed you and swung you around to stand behind him.

"Easy tiger." You crossed your arms over your chest and gave Fili a mean stare.

"Who needs a guard dog when you have a girlfriend." You gripped your weapon, which happened to be a spatula, and swung it towards Fili again.

"You scared me!" You heard Kili laughing and then you felt his soft lips on yours.

"It's okay. I was in the bathroom and I have him permission to come in." You turned your glare on Kili.

"I didn't know that. He could've been an axe murderer. He still could be." You narrowed your eyes and leaned around Kili's body to stare at fili. You have him a once over and then raised your spatula. You pointed it towards him and waved it back and forth.

"I'm watching you." You turned on your heel and walked from the kitchen to your room. You left the two brothers to talk as you started digging through your closet for clothes.

You finally settled on jeans, a tank top and a cardigan. Easy, simple and carefree. But still, before you left you looked yourself over. You wanted to make an impression on Kili, even though he had said time and time before that you were beautiful.

"Hey, love?" You opened the door to the brothers. Kili was smiling wide at you, and Fili was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Best boyfriend ever." You have Kili a peck on the lips and then turned to Fili.

"Intruder." You shoved your hand into his shoulder and slipped past them.

You grabbed a brush and pulled it through your hair, working out any knots.

"Baby let me. Let me do it." You looked in the mirror and saw Kili walk into the bathroom and take the place behind you. He gave you a smile and a kiss to the top of the head and then he grabbed your hair and the brush.

"You know how to braid hair?" You watched him brush your hair and then he started grabbing parts of your hair. He started braiding your hand with fluid motions, better and faster than you would've.

"How did you..?" You grabbed your braid and ran your hand over it, admiring the style.

"I have a lot of little cousins who demand me to braid their hair." You thanked Kili with a kiss and then brushed past him.

"I'll pick you up tonight at 6? Dinner at my mothers house? You're meeting my mother and my uncle." You were nervous but you were doing this for Kili. So when he told you and asked you again, to meet his mother and uncle, you said yes immediately.

"Yes. 6 to meet your mother and your uncle." Kili smiled at you and pulled you into a hug, his hands coming to rest on your lower back.

"Kee we have to go!" You could barely see over his shoulder, but when you looked over, you could see Fili leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face.

"I'll see you at 6." Kili pulled away and gave you a short but sweet kiss.

"6."

* * *

You turned and looked in the mirror. You tilted your head and then to the other side. You frowned and ripped the dress of your body and picked the next one. You held it up to yourself and bit your lip.

"I can't decide, Kili. I don't know what to wear." You heard footsteps behind you and then you felt his large hands on your hips. He pressed his lips to your neck and looked in the mirror.

"I'd almost prefer you to wear nothing." You turned and smacked his chest with a blush on your face.

"I'm serious, Kili. I need help to decide what to wear." You felt his chest rise and fall with each laugh. He was pressed tightly against you, letting you feel every line of him.

"Wear the dark blue. My mother and uncle like dark blue." You grabbed the strapless dark blue dress and held it up to yourself. You tilted your head and then smiled.

"I like it. Now out so I can get dressed." Kili gave you one last kiss to your neck and then he left you to get ready.

You slipped into the dress and adjusted it over your breasts and gave yourself one last look over. Your hair was falling down over your shoulders nicely and you had no bags under your eyes. You looked well rested and energetic. And yet you felt sick.

You were nervous and anxious. You wanted Kili's mother and uncle to like you. You wanted them to love you because you didn't want to be the type of woman that gets in between a mother and a son.

"Baby? Are you ready? We have to go." You took a deep breath and left the bedroom and started walking to the living room of your apartment. Your eyes landed on Kili and you smiled widely at him.

"You clean up well." With a royal blue dress shirt tucked into black pants, Kili looked incredibly sexy.

"Me? I don't compare to you. I can't wait to take this dress off." Kili wrapped his arms around your waist and pressed his lips to the base of your throat.

"You are so beautiful, love." You smiled and pushed him away lightly.

"We're going to be late." Kili smiled down at you. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to your forehead, his lips lingering for a moment.

"I don't know how I got so lucky." You giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the front door of you apartment.

"Come on, Romeo."

* * *

You stood in front of the large brick house with a front garden filled with various flowers. You stood beside Kili in your dress and heels that were killing you, and you were nervous. You were scared because you didn't want her to hate you, and you didn't want her to think you were some woman who was only with Kili because he had money.

"Kili! Y/N! Come in!" Fili stepped aside and as you walked in, he gave you a tight hug and lifted you off your feet. You gripped his shoulders and yelled, shocked by the sudden squeeze.

"Fili! Put her down!" Kili was laughing behind the pair of you and when you got set down, you stumbled slightly.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." You smiled over your shoulder at Kili, who came to stand behind you.

"Mother, this is Y/N, Y/N this is my mother Dís." You licked your lips nervously and stepped forward.

"It's really nice to meet you. Really nice. Kili talks about you all the time. It's quite sweet. I feel like I know you already." You were shaking. You were nervous and shaking.

"It's nice to meet you too. Come in." You let Kili go ahead of you and then you followed. You followed Kili carefully, standing almost too close to him. You were afraid of losing him in the big brick house, and you needed his comfort.

"This is the dining room." You sat beside Kili and took a moment to look at Dís.

She was a beautiful woman with long, thick, curly black hair with very few strands of grey. Her hair fell down over her shoulders and complimented her bright blue eyes. She was taller than you, only by a few inches and she was more muscular.

"Thank you for inviting me for dinner. I really appreciate it." You watched as she sat across from you and smiled slightly.

"Kili tells me you quit your job." You frowned and bit your lip. How were you going to explain this?

"There was a man at my job, actually it was the boss's son he..." You were cut off but a low growl coming from Fili

"He assaulted her. He was inappropriate." You looked at Fili and then back at Dís. She didn't smile but she didn't frown either. She kept a straight face.

"Kili is my hero. He really is. He defended me when he didn't have to and he told Legolas that if he touched me again he'd regret it. I love your son. I haven't known him long but God, do I love him. He makes me laugh and gives me confidence. He helped me through the incident with Legolas. He let me cry on his shoulder and he never judged me. Your son, he is truly amazing." You waited for her to react.

"Kili has told me a lot about you. He talks very highly of you." You blushed and looked at him. His brown eyes were on you and he had a stupid, loveable smile on his face.

"Kili has had bad relationships in the past from women who used him for his money." You felt mortified.

"Mother please..."

"Oh God, I would never...I don't care about Kili's money. I'm not dating Kili because of his money. I'm dating him because he's a big dork who doesn't know when to give up. I'm dating him because he makes me laugh. I wouldn't care if Kili had nothing to his name and lived in a cardboard box." You placed your hand on his knee and squeezed.

"I'd be out there living with him." Again, you waited for Dís to say something. Finally after a few agonizing moments, she smiled.

"I love her." You looked down at your plate as Kili pressed his lips to your temple.

"And I can see why. She's a good girl." You smiled and looked up. Dís was smiling with her arms crossed, and then she nodded.

"I approve."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like it and thanks for reading! PS: More lemony chapters upcoming!

Thanks to the reviewers:

Elissa240

Guest

Guest

Thanks to the followers:

vballrocks9

starrienight

MountainCat3

Elissa240

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favourites:

Arianna Le Fay

LAgrad

Naiya Belladonna

Thilbo4Ever

vballrocks9


	9. Chapter 9

Thorin joined the table next, and you were again, nervous. You wanted to make a good impression on his family, and you got Dís's approval, now you were worried about Thorin's. You licked your lips as his eyes fell on you, and he gave you a smile.

"Nice to see you again, Y/N. Under better circumstances now that you're not working for that arrogant prick." You snorted and covered your mouth with your hand. You couldn't stop the laugh though.

"They both are arrogant pricks. And if I see Legolas again, I'll kick his arrogant ass." You placed your hand on Kili's knee and squeezed.

"I'm surprised he's not pressing charges for defamation of his character." You frowned and opened your mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"I know what he did and I'm or saying he didn't do it, but it is unlike them. They sue over the smallest things to try and prove their power." You didn't put it past them and you knew he as right.

"If they tried, I'd really kick his ass." You smiled at Kili and leaned over, pressing your lips to his cheek.

"It's fine Kili. I know I really don't have any proof. I was there, he was there but that's it. The rest of the office was empty. And he could say I made it up and I would have no proof. I know. There were cases like this on my univeristy campus." You hadn't told Kili you got a univeristy degree.

"You have a degree?" You nodded and took a drink of your wine.

"I have a bachelor's degree in education. I wanted to be a school teacher but after I finished university, I had to start paying student loans right away. So instead of being a school teacher I got to work for an asshat and his bastard son." You were irritated now. You didn't get to do what you wanted and you got assaulted because of it.

"I didn't know that. You want to be a school teacher?" Kili's hand brushed against yours. He was listening to Fili question you, and you could see a smile on his face, out of the corner of your eye.

"I have always wanted to be a teacher. I love kids. I've wanted to be a teacher since I was five. It started with my mother. She was a teacher but she's retired now. She had to retire early." You knew you shouldn't be chattering on about yourself, but they kept asking questions and it kept things less awkward.

"No more questions until after dinner, Fili!"

* * *

You sat beside Kili in the living room, his arm draped over your shoulders and your head on his chest. You sighed and shifted positions again, but didn't move from his embrace. Dinner was over and now you were enjoying a little alone time while you could get it, while being in his uncle and mothers place.

"You'd want to start teaching?" Your looked up at him, blushing at the intense look in his eyes.

"I'd love to. All I've ever wanted to do was teach. Me working for the two dickheads was just a temporary job." Kili bent down and pressed his lips to your gently, his tongue grazing against your bottom lip.

"I'll just squeeze in here." You jumped back and was pushed over by Fili. He sat in between you two and smirked.

"What a comfy couch." You heard your wonderful boyfriends deep voice mutter swears under his breath. You bit your lip and tried not to giggle. Kili was touched than usual lately, and you knew he was annoyed by the interruption.

"I should be going anyway, it's getting late. Plus you promised you'd spend the week here, Kili. You've been sleeping in my apartment..."

"...and bed..." You smacked the back of Fili's head.

"...and you need to spend the time here. Besides I can't focus on getting a job with you lying around distracting me." And distract you, Kili did. Whether it was the way he kissed you or the way he'd wrap his arms around your waist and whisper dirty things into your ear.

"I'll walk you out?" You nodded and grabbed Kili's hand, pulling him behind you.

"Goodnight Fili." You stood by the door and buttoned up your think coat.

"You're leaving already?" You turned your attention away from Kili and towards his mother. She smiled at you and descended the stairs, quickly making her way to the pair of you.

"Yeah I need to get started on finding a job, and Kili distracts me. Plus it's late and I'm pretty tired." You flushed when you felt arms wrapped around your back and your body pressed to hers.

"It was nice to meet you, Y/N. you really are a good girl. Kili you take care of her." With another quick goodbye, she was gone, leaving you and Kili alone again.

"I'll see you later, Kili. Goodnight." You stood leaned up and pressed your lips to his, softly.

"Goodnight beautiful." You opened the door after one last kiss and stepped onto the front porch, closing the door behind you.

* * *

You sighed and closed the laptop as you heard a knock on the door. You stood and stretched and then made your way to your door. You opened it without looking at who it was, as you expected it to be Kili. Instead, you saw a man from your nightmares.

"Y/N, it's been a while. Can I come in?" Legolas was standing in the other side of the door, a grin on his face. You gripped the door handle and and swung the door in his face to close it. The door was stopped by his hand slamming against the wood door, pushing it back open.

"I want to come in." You took a step back wanting to get away from him, not wanting him to come in, but wanting to be as far away as possible. You swallowed and licked your lips. You needed to get him out.

"We need to talk, Y/N." You felt fear course through your veins. You couldn't believe this would be happening again.

"No we don't. You need to leave!" You were scared. You were telling him to leave but he stood still, watching you.

"We do need to talk." His hand reached out. Your eyes widened and you took a sharp breath and pressed yourself back against the wall. You didn't want him to touch you, he couldn't touch you. Not again.

"Go away!" He grabbed your arm and you shrieked. You felt your heart racing and you started shaking.

"Let me go! Please!" You started sobbing and Legolas's grip loosened. You slid down the wall and covered your face with your hands.

"I just want to talk..." You rocked back and forth, trying to shut the sound of his voice out.

"Go away..." Kili. You needed Kili.

"Y/N..." You pulled your hands down from your face.

"Go away!" You covered your face again. You could feel his hands all over you, even though he wasn't touching you. You could feel him ripping your shirt and pressing you against the wooden desk. You could feel his hands on your sides.

"Y/N..." You pulled your hands away again. Fili was standing in the doorway, a glare on his face, pointed at Legolas. He strode into your apartment and gave Legolas a shove.

"Get out. Now!" Legolas didn't resist. He looked at you, apologized again, and left.

"You're okay." You heard movement and then felt Fili's arm brush against yours. You leaned against him and sniffles, your eyes blurred and your cheeks red.

"He won't come back. I promise." You felt his arm drape across your shoulders and then felt his lips meet the top of your head.

"Thank you, Fili. I appreciate this." You heard him mutter a 'you're welcome' and then felt him pull away.

"You're Kili's girlfriend and that makes you family." You sighed and returned your head to his shoulder. You didn't want to say you'd rather have Kili, because you truly enjoyed Fili's company and appreciated his gesture to comfort her.

"Why are you here, Fili?" You pulled away and looked st him. He had a wide grin on his face and then helped you stand.

"My mother loves you. She wanted to invite you to dinner and then Kili got talking about how he wanted to go away for the weekend. And of course my mother brought up the fact that we have a cabin and that we should all go camping. And here I am. My mother and Kili want you to join us on a camping trip this weekend." Your sniffles stopped and you blinked a few times.

"A camping trip?" Fili nodded and squeezed your hand.

"For the weekend. In the mountains." You frowned and brushed hair behind your ears. You wouldn't exactly say that you were the camping type, you definitely couldn't camp in tents, but you did like spending time outdoors.

"It'll be a chance to get away." You thought for a moment and then you nodded.

"Sure. Sounds fun."


End file.
